Samarian Sweets
by Memoirs of Archer
Summary: Life doesn't always give you the fair path or the easy path, but still you must walk. Shirin Samar, knows this lesson well as she transverses the world of Magi with only sheer luck and the leaking memories of a life once lived. Will the story's fated script play out or will she break the hold of destiny? (Remastered)
1. Aish El-Saraya

" **The beginning to a story doesn't have to be the best, and the ending to a story doesn't have to end in tears. The best is journey between the two."**

 **-Shirin Samar**

* * *

 **Prologue: Aish El-Saraya**

Samaria was a small country residing in the south-east, separated from Kou by a strip of desert and the southern half bordered by a large ocean. It was a stunning Kingdom for sure, being led by the King Ali Shar and his second wife, The Queen Zumurrud. Currently the prospering country was celebrating the birth of first born son of the King, little Zayn Samar would soon join the world as his father's heir. As the festivities began to spread through the kingdom, none were aware of the incoming danger besides one little girl eyeing the black Rukh fluttering along the skies in a warning.

This little girl was the Princess of Samaria, little Princess Shirin. Once glance could assure anyone that she was at least part Heliohapt with her skin kissed by the sun, and her ash gray hair that fell in stunning contrast to her skin. Her eyes a piercing heliotrope color that was light around the pupil before darkening on the edges of the iris. She was the daughter of Ali Shar and his first wife Talora Amun-Ra. The first Princess of Samaria and yet she had a secret that she'd take to her grave, for she already had once.

* * *

 _I used to be a normal girl from a large city in a now unknown country going to an educational system that far outshines the educational centers of today. These memories led me to question many 'known' things about the world here. Such of them being that the world was flat, the memories told me that the Earth was a spherical planet. That the gods held no control of the weather, with the water cycle swimming in the murky thoughts. The sun didn't revolve around us, we revolved around the sun. The primitive narcissism of these theories always led me to almost open my mouth before I remembered myself. Women's rights had been a hard fought battle in my time, but here it wasn't even a concept worth petitioning, not yet._

 _Most importantly I remember dying, not exactly how as that particular memory was shrouded in too much emotional pain. I couldn't remember anything personal about myself, just that my hair used to be brown and that I had once been in love. Other facts were swimming in the buried realms of my memory that would surface sporadically when triggered but were there buried beneath the surface. I theorized that it was because I had accepted my position, the person I was here in this world. I was the first Princess of the Kingdom of Samaria, Shirin Samar. I was the daughter of the King and his first wife Talora, I was to be the big sister of the crowned prince of Samaria, little Zayn. My best friend in this world was my bodyguard/attendant who was years older than me. I had the rare ability to see the spirits of the dead in this world, called Rukh leading many to believe that I would become a magician later on in life._

 _What many didn't know was that when bad things would happen, I'd see the dark rukh just before the incidents occurred like with my mother's death in this world. So every time I saw them I'd be scared and wary of them. I should have known as the rukh swarmed like a murder of crows along the land, that my peaceful life as a princess would come to a bloody end. Like a plague on the land to wash away the sins of the people, they swarmed and consumed everything. I had never thought I'd be in a fictional world, even with the rukh a clear sign that I was. How was I supposed to know, when if the kingdom had been cannon in this world it'd been destroyed well before the cannon story had started? When I had only just begun watching the first Magi series? I barely knew this world, and I wouldn't know much more for many years to come._

* * *

"Princess?" A voice called from ahead, drawing the startling eyes from the Rukh and into the deep ruby eyes of her attendant, a small curious tilt of his head allowing that carmine red to spill against his face and shoulders that was his hair.

"-qut" She muttered out his name, her hand reaching forward and connecting with his much larger hand, drawing the young girl closer, "The Rukh-"

"Are you tired, Princess?" The male asked picking the girl to rest against his hip, her head falling against part of his chest and shoulder, "The festivities of Prince Zayn's birth are a bit hectic."

"My stomach hurts, I have a bad feeling." Her head nuzzled against his shoulder, hiding her gaze from the seemingly knowing dark rukh that were spiraling along the skies.

"Princ-" The teen started before he let out a grunt, a sickening snapping sound as the duo were thrown from a close range explosion. She could remember as her attendant curled around her, but the rough ride made her lose consciousness well before they finished that landing.

* * *

 _If I had known how long it'd be for us to meet again, I'd have told you how much you meant to me. I would have fought harder, I would have done anything, and more just to feel the comfort of your arms again. You were never just my attendant, you were my whole world, and I let you slip through my fingers so easily. Every time I bled, every time the sun set, and every time I met a ruby gaze I saw you trying to welcome me home. I begged and screamed to the fates that you were not lost to me, I couldn't go on knowing that you were lost, and so I kept believing that you were alive. I'm so glad you were alive, Ya. So glad._

* * *

Waking was slow for Shirin, the scrape of sandstone along her arms and back weren't the cause but the noise of it was buzzing in her ears. It took several moments for those eyes to open, bleary and uncoordinated as they gazed along the moving floor, or was it she that was moving? Blinking her eyes as arms weighing like stones moved to rub the grit from her eyes, she let out a small gasp as she was lifted by her aching ankle to stare into dark eyes. She swallowed in fear, seeing herself reflected in those eyes blood dripping along the side of her face, one eye wide in fear and the other barely able to peer open.

"Hello little Princess," He greeted her, a shine of regret in his face as he made his way over to the window dangling her like a piece of bait for slaughter out over the castle's courtyard, "It's for the best little one, a quick death."

"Shirin!" A shout could be heard somewhere behind the man who turned, ruby meeting heliotrope for a second before she was swung around barely bracing her arms against the wall keeping her face from being smashed.

"Someone contain the Fanalis!" The man barked shaking the girl slightly with his brisk orders, "He's too good of a chance for the Reim gladiator circuit, a good prize!"

"Give me back MY PRINCESS!" Ya roared before a mangled body slammed close to her head, it's blood splattering across her face, a choked sob escaping drawing the man's attention to her.

"Watch carefully Fanalis as your little mistress falls," The man ordered before suddenly Shirin was flung out the window, everything slowing down as she watched Ya slam the male into the wall and open his mouth.

"RINNNN!" The roar that fell from the Fanalis burst the eardrums of anyone close enough, the shock wave of sound blasting the tiny princess into the trees near the edge of the courtyard, the bite of branches and bark barely felt by her as she scrambled to find purchase in the foliage. Her ears ringing as she dangled from a branch, little arms straining as she scrambled up. Turning her gaze met Ya's as he was grabbed in a struggling fight, she choked as a knife sliced into the teen's arm. He managed to scream one last thing before she got moving, an order, "RUN PRINCESS, RUN!"

* * *

 _I look back to this time and I feel regret, I feel turmoil, and I feel scared. I was just a child and the Kou Empire had destroyed my kingdom for no other reason than to expand their own country. The Kou, Reim, and the Parthevia Empire have been rushing to expand their nations as wide as they can as if in some kind farce pissing contest on size matters. If I had known the true reason for the attack I would have fought harder, I would have done something, if only so my little brother had a chance. Oh Zayn… I can never ask for forgiveness for what my ignorance has caused you._

* * *

Scrambling through the tree branches, burst of golden rukh causing her to stumble enough that flying projectiles missed by a hair's breadth from the tiny girl. She stepped on the gate walls of the palace and scrambled, a shout drawing her attention to one of the guards of her father. She didn't think as she launched herself from the walls and into his arms, the golden wings at the corner of her vision moving with her. They both grunted from the catch before the man was running with her, other officers trying to lead the civilians out of the Kingdom, turning to cover them. She clung to the man, his arms like chains around her body. Peering she saw a barricade of rukh that were leading to an alley.

"Right!" She barked into the man's ear causing him to try and follow through with her order, his skidding steps leaving him open just at an angle to the alleyway. He saw then why she'd scream as a horde of weapons flew through the sky, his last act throwing the princess into the alleyway. She didn't turn as she landed on her arms into a roll, up on her feet she ran. An officer on her heels, ready to defend her if the need arose. He was racing after her, the birds of different colors rushing on either side of her letting her know that she was in a tight spot. Ahead of her she could see the small hole in the wall that used to have pipes, all rusted away that only a dog or a small child could fit through. She slid into a slide, crawling to get out, a hand grasped her ankle before it was ripped away along with one of her slippers. The sound of people clashing filled her ears even as she hit the desert sand, sliding down the dunes. A burst of multi-colored rukh shooting out after her in a stunning light show.

"Run Princess." She whispered, heart clenching painfully in her chest, sobs forcefully held at bay, and she ran head first into the desert.

 _For you Ya, I'd run all the way to Sasan if I could._

* * *

 **Authors note: So… I decided to remake this story, with very little extra added. I felt like I was focusing on Shirin's looks more than I should have been and decided to rework it. I've changed the name of the chapters to be middle eastern sweets, as just adding sweet to the chapter name with relevance of the chapter seemed cheap. Aish El-Saraya is "literally the bread of the royal palace" and I thought the sweet fit well enough with the prologue. Hope you guys enjoyed. Also still unbetad.**


	2. Halawet el Jibn

" _ **Sometimes you aren't raised by your parents but the people who took the time to teach you what was right and what was wrong." - Shirin Samar**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Halawet el Jibn**

The desert is a waste land filled with sand for miles and miles of travel, skilled travelers would speak in the market of Samaria about its deadly conditions and yet it's beauty. Shirin was no fool, she knew that going into the desert while her only chance of survival was also synonymous with suicide. She had no provisions, no forewarning, and hell she was missing a slipper. Her choli barely covered her skin, her head was bare, and the golden mesh of her choli was burning against her midriff. While the first day was herald with winds that shoved the princess and rukh around, it was also a great feeling against her sweat soaked flesh. Losing her way of direction but with the wind as a reprieve from the heat was better than she could have asked for even if it was just an illusion. She was no fool, the wind offered no shade, so as the sun slipped behind the dunes for the day and she lay out on the sand gazing up at the night, she felt like her skin was burning as if in an oven. She didn't have to see her skin to know it was a dark red.

 _Stars, something constant, something that shines beyond death…_

Her thoughts were circular as she gazed up at the dark navy sky with the stars dancing in the night for her view, so many that she couldn't begin to count even if she wanted to.

* * *

 _The grass was cool against her skin, head leaned back into the lap of a teen that was leaned back on his strong arms head back sharing the sight of the night sky. Thousands of stars shining down on them, glinting brightly._

" _My people," The fanalis started before gazing down at her to see if she was listening before gazing back up, "My people say that we don't join the rukh when we die, we join the stars. I… I think that it's a nice thought, my ancestors watching me from the sky."_

" _Well when I die, I'll fly to the sky looking for you." Shirin whispered her childish lisp slurring up the words, "So we can be together even then."_

" _That's a long time from now princess," Ya stated, his hand burying into her ash colored locks, "But I'll shine the brightest to guide you to me, fair?"_

" _I wanna be with Ya forever and ever," Shirin explained, "So don't die, I'll cry and you don't like it when I cry."_

 _She didn't notice the flush to her attendant's cheeks and neck at her words of being together 'forever and ever' and he smiled, "I'll always be here Ri-Ri."_

* * *

Waking just before the sun came up proved that the winds from the other day were not to be seen, soon she had to stop to rip one of her pant's legs clean off to wrap her burning foot as the sand proved to be too much. She was hungry and thirsty by the time the mid-day arrived. She was bleary eyed, mouth so dry she couldn't tell if her lips were even there. She had to keep wiping the corners of her mouth as foam bubbled along the cracks, the only reason she knew they hadn't shriveled up and fallen off yet. She was mindlessly following the rukh at this point, mindless following the glittering lights still swooping along the spots of black that were appearing.

Crossing the slope she came to a stop as she saw a glittering oasis, nestled right there for her pleasure. She started running for the edge until a burst of the rukh knocked her back on her rear, eyes blinking roughly as she noticed the large lizards surrounding it.

 _Looks like an alligator, but… so much more._

The alligator like creatures were a bright cyan blue, burnt orange eyes with yellow around the slit of the pupil, and bright colorful feathers along it's stumpy legs and tail. She retreated and hid behind a dune, eyes locked on the creatures to find a path to the water. The water so close was the only thing that kept her feeling more awake than she had in hours. Observing she noticed that the largest one stayed in the center of the oasis, the smaller to the westward side sunbathing at the shallows, and the rest seemed to congregate to the northern banks. Each time one got close they'd snap at each other in aggression and she knew her moment to strike would have to be now.

Carefully she moved towards the eastern bank, so tunneled vision on the water she didn't notice the human camp she snuck by. Carefully she got to the shallow water, scooping in from the ground and up with her water she sipped hurriedly most of it getting on her choli but some getting into her mouth. She eyed the creatures that had seemed to hear the few trickles that had escaped her hands, curious as they floated a bit in the water to eye her. She scooped into the water and up this time most of the water reaching her mouth, for a long pull of something to drink. The creatures moved closer still as if trying not to spook her away.

 _Ambush predators… they get so close like a floating log instead of a creature and while your in a state of vulnerability they lunge for you._

She scooped another gulp of water and slowly backed away, her mind having been so focused on the water and the sounds of it she hadn't noticed the man sneaking up behind her. She didn't notice until her back met fabric and a quick struggle ensued, her small body being lifted in strong arms and a palm cutting off her shriek. She fought flailing her body, wiggling and screeching into his palm. Both watching as the creatures slunk closer, faster than before, seeing something else attacking their intended prey.

"Brat, stop struggling!" The man yelled as he backed away from the water and the enclosing creatures. She wiggled her toes loosening her slipper enough that with a kick it hit the water with slap and the creatures swam faster towards the eastern bank of the shore. As the monster of a creature in the center stood up, it's legs bigger than the depth of the pool she felt fear as it began to walk closer. The man stumbling back at the sight of the giant creature, his hand growing slack and seeing her chance she bit down in the junction between his thumb and palm. The man screamed before throwing her away, the bitter copper tang in her mouth was satisfying even as she hit the sand and rebounded off it in a clatter of limbs, rolling along the sand. She tried to get up, her body weak as her vision darkened and with her last glimpse of a group of men swinging torches at the beasts that recoiled at the fire. Her consciousness lost its grip and she fell into the dark embrace of sleep.

* * *

" _Ri-Ri~" A young boy called as he ran after the squealing toddler, his body moving slower than molasses, just shy of grasping her up in his arms. A warm fond smile pulling at the fanalis's lips as he watched the young princess race away from him, giggling with small squeals as his fingers caught on her little choli._

" _Ya-Ya, no catchy me!" The little girl squealed as she raced as fast her feet would take her around the garden square, her little palm tree inspired hair tail flopping and bobbing with each clumsy step she ran with. Yaqut suddenly sprang forward catching the baby as she tripped on lifted piece of tile, swirling her around in his arms before smacking kisses to her face causing Shirin to shriek and flail wildly in his arms, bursts of giggles expelling from her after each kiss._ " _No kissies!"_

" _Yes kissies!"_

" _No!"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Butterfly!" Shirin squealed in excitement distracted from their game, the Samarian native butterfly was a brilliant explosion of greens and blues compared to the sandstone beige of the village. It fluttered around before landing on her little hair tail, nuzzling down in her soft baby silk hair, the little princess's wide eyes and the butterfly in the hair set Yaqut off. He barked out his laughter, booming in the still silence that startled the butterfly back into flight. Those wide eyes moved from the butterfly to the boy holding her and his amusement was infectious pulling large giggles from the girl herself._

* * *

The flutter of lashes as heliotrope eyes strained to open, the girl staying still as the world seemed to move. Her body jumping with the quiet ride and she tried to resettle herself.

 _Did I fall asleep in the car again? Ri-_

The almost remembered name escaped her as she suddenly remembered the following days and she struggled to sit up quickly trying to figure out her bearings. The jangling of chains stopping her as her eyes snapped to her wrists, cold rusted iron shackles covering her thin wrists. The rust was smeared along her wrists and she could see that they were slightly bruised already from wearing them. She slowly sat up and leaned her head back, the back resting at the edge as bars kept her head from going over it the edge of wood. All around her were people in the same chains, some staring at her with sorrow and others refusing to make eye contact with her.

 _I… what do I do?_

She didn't notice the tears until one splashed against her hand, fingers moving to touch her face and pulling back to eye the damp fingertips as if she was in a trance. The cold feeling in her stomach burst along with a sob, head falling to her knees.

 _Yaqut… Zayn… mommy… daddy… they're all gone! GONE! TAKEN FROM ME! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! THEY WERE MINE!_

She screamed internally and as she hid her sobbing face from the others around her, hiding the hatred in her gaze. She didn't stay awake long, her crying tiring her out far faster than her rage could burn.

* * *

" _Did hitting the girl make you feel better?" Her attendant asked her with a rough voice, arms crossed with a scowl on his face as he stared down at the brooding child pouting petulantly at him._

" _She pushed me and took my doll!" The yell burst out in the tense silence, little Shirin trembling in fury at being scolded for protecting herself, little arms curling around her porcelain doll. Her furious gaze dimming as she glanced away from her attendant and his own disapproving eyes._

 _Noticing this he catches her chin and forces her to look at him, "Did it make you feel better? To see her cry like that? Seeing her bleed?"_

 _Seeing the anger simmering in her guard's eyes made her whimper as she teared up, "No! I just wanted her to not take my doll or push me again!"_

" _Revenge is never the answer, Ri-Ri." He sighed pulling his now crying ward into his arms, petting her head, "Don't ever act with anger or you'll end up regretting things. Like now."_

* * *

The once princess stirred to life, the tear tracks on her face stung from the salt against her skin and she rubbed her eyes.

"Here." A voice broke the silence and she gazed up into the eyes of an older woman, a piece of bread and a cup of water held out towards her. She took them silently, her head hanging a bit as she whispered a nearly quiet thanks. Her water balanced between her legs as she picked at her bread, pulling off the molded bits. She took a sip of her water, letting it swish in her mouth to wet her tongue and teeth, the slow swallow soothing her cracking throat.

 _Eat too fast and you'll be sick, drink too fast will end up the same. Savor it like it's your last meal._

She ate slowly dipping the bread in the water lightly before taking the mush into her mouth, making it easier to swallow down. She didn't notice as a few who'd been choking down the dry bread copied her motions, some of them nodding at her in quiet thanks. After slowly completing her meal she stacked her cup with the others and wandered to one of the more secluded corners of the wagon, closer to the caravan head and farthest away from the waste bucket that made her feel sick from the smell alone. She stayed awake for hours and soon the older woman from before sat next to her, letting her head fall against the woman's silently offered shoulder. They both watched the sunset beyond the dunes and the caravan set up a camp, as the night settled over them the screams came.

Men were tugging women from the other cages and hearing the metal clank open she gazed at the man she'd bitten smiling nastily at her. She curled back into her corner while the woman beside her remained still and quiet. She flinched as a hand grabbed her chin and turned it so she could stare at his nasty face.

"I'd make use of you girl, break you into your new life," The man cooed against her face, his breath smelled of the rot setting into his teeth enough that her face soured, "But they'll pay more for a virgin than a used product."

He pulled her hair and smashed her face into the bar's causing her to grunt at the impact, "So let's see who should I pick?"

"I'm thinking maybe that one, with the pretty eyes." The man stated tugging her hair to force her to stare at a teen girl that was watching everything with a set of emerald eyes, she shrunk back at their stares. "What do you think?"

 _I think Yaqut would love to smash your face to paste…_

"Why not?" She whispered carelessly, eyes dead as she stared at the teen starting to cry, "Though she's a virgin like you said, pretty eyes like that will make you a fortune if she's pure."

"True… " The man supplied dropping her hair letting her head fall back against the woman against her as the man moved towards the teen, touching her face that flinched away from him. He did the same he'd done to Shirin with her, watching as he finally picked an older woman with the "pretty hair" as he called it. Shirin was pulled closer an arm covering her ears as the screams picked up noise, her other ear pressed against a busty chest. The heartbeat she could hear slowly lulling her to sleep, the last she saw was a bright star shooting across the sky.

* * *

 _Ash colored locks were tangled in knots down her back, the attempt of her attendant trying to fix her hair as her handmaidens were off somewhere busy with her step-mother's birth announcement. She fixed a smile on her face, "Thank you."_

" _Don't say thank you when I made you look horrible, how am I going to fix this?" Yaqut asked burying his hands into his own long hair and pulling as he refused to look at the mess of his own making._

" _Watch." She stated and he peered up through his fingers as she grabbed some of the oil from her dressing station and began the work it into her hair, nimble small fingers untangling his excuse for a braid until slowly she had her hair lying back in the loose waves._

" _If you can fix your own hair-" He began but quieted at her glare._

" _My arms...are too….small." She said the last part quietly and he sweatdropped at the words coming from the princess's mouth. Carefully the duo worked to create a high ponytail, if it was still a bit lopsided she didn't say anything against his brilliant smile._

* * *

"Girl." A woman barked into her ear and she jerked awake to see a few slaves being unloaded into a chain gang fashion, the woman she'd slept on was shaking her still. She slurred something and got up on wobbly feet, her side leaning against the woman as they dismounted the cage. She was pulled closer to the front, her chains being locked together between two men from another cage. She glanced around even as she was forced to move forward her mind racing. The town square was packed around some type of stand, a pavillion as they waited for something start and the cold in her stomach made her lean back against the man behind her. His large hands on her back kept her grounded and was a silent reassurance neither felt but she needed to keep walking.

 _An auction, you're going to be sold. I've read about this in my old history class, we learned about them in our lessons with Meera. Look around, where are you right now?  
_  
 _The Koga Clan is a small place with tents to the north. Akita rests to the far south west coast, Qishan is towards the center. I know that Shevaa is between Qishan and where...our home used to be. Sheba is a smaller marketing town for the trade of spices and people. So she was in…_

"Shevaa." She whispered so quiet that the men around her barely heard her, the tense shoulders of the one in front of her and the gripping of her choli from the back of her was the only acknowledgement that they'd heard and understood.

Shevaa was a large city with a heap of wealthy merchants, curious princes, and a handful of actual residents. The place was a tourist city that brought in loads of people on the way to the west from the east or vice versa. It's main source of income was the taxes on slave trading, due to its loose laws on the trafficking of humans it was a hotspot for criminals and the like to gather. Princes came to show off their wealth and status amongst the richer commoners but most left feeling a bit horrified at the atrocities that were commonplace in the city, from rape to brutal fatal muggings.

"Brat." A voice barked a cloud of rot into her face, fingers threading through her hair to jerk her face into his, the sickeningly pleased grin evident as he finished his sentence, "You're up first."

* * *

" _Humans are animals." Ya stated as he kept her carefully close to his side as they moved down the streets of the market, "Don't let them smell your fear."_

" _What does fear smell like?" She asked clenching his pants leg as people moved out of their way to see the little princess._

" _Urine. Stand up straight, don't you trust me to protect you?" He asked lightly and feeling a warmth in her belly the princess stood up straight her head raised with a defiant gaze that made a razor edged smile appear on her guard's face. Her fists loosening and then letting go of his pants leg as she took the lead on their little adventure into town._

* * *

 _I refuse to let these animals scare me…_

Shirin's face was held high, heliotrope eyes piercing seemingly into the souls of the people standing below her from the pavillion. The moment she'd been moved closer to the stage people had been screaming out amounts for her, maybe she'd have felt a bit of narcissistic pleasure at being so valued if it was in any other context.

"Heliohapt girl, look at those eyes gents," The man was speaking to her left but she refused to acknowledge him, even as he took her chin in his hand and leaned her face down so they could all have a good view of her eyes. "Somewhere between seven or nine winters old, a genuine virginal girl up for sale."

It was disgusting to see the unholy light in the males staring at her like she was a strip of meat, her lips wanted to bare one of Ya's threatening smiles but she refused to show her emotions. The man pulled at her hair, "Exotic hair color for a Heliohapt, probably a mutt of some kind. Unmarred beautifully sun kissed skin, trust me folks it goes all the way down."

She was going to be sick if the man kept talking or touching her as he parted the covering of her other leg to show the slightly lighter but still tanned flesh of her skin. As he continued to talk she could hear the price jump from five hundred gold pieces to a thousand and still rising. She ignored the words that followed even as the man hit her behind the knees so she hit the pavillion with a 'thunk' on her knees, hair pulled back so she was being 'shown off' properly. She was gritting her teeth now when suddenly the price jumped from three thousand to-

"5,000 gold pieces." a male voice called out sounding young, but much older than herself and with her angled head she couldn't see who it was. As the males quieted down at that she realized she was about to be sold, her teeth gritted with the tightening of her jaw.

"Sold to Helios!" a male called and she was released from her hold, head moving down as she stared at the male that was standing before the pavilion. He was handsome in his own way with dark hair and amber eyes, the smirk on his face was of someone who'd won a prize however.

 _Men… are scum…_

She barely had the thought as she was pulled up and led off the stage, entering the crowd she flinched as hands moved to touch her, fingering the golden mesh connected to her choli. It was slapped away rather quickly and viciously, an arm pulling her into the side of the male who'd purchase her.

"I believe this is my property," The man stated before hefting her up and over the male's shoulder, a hand resting on her rear making her see red but her chains wouldn't let her do much. The wolf whistles that followed them made her taste blood as her teeth ground against the inside of her cheek.

* * *

" _A man is a dangerous being Shirin." Yaqut stated as he helped his little toddler princess eat her food, feeding her after blowing on the warmed porridge._

" _Daddy danger?" She asked before she took the spoon into her mouth slurping the honeyed oats into her mouth._ " _No," Conceded the fanalis as he wiped a corner of her mouth as some of the milky substance escaped past her lips, "But other men, you never know what they want so always regard them with suspicion."_ " _Ya's not a man, so you're safe." She nodded her head before she giggled at the defeated look on the teens face._ " _My princess...is too blunt…" He whined as comedic tears trailed down his face._

* * *

Arriving through a seedy looking bar that was in full motion of hazy smoke, glittering golden cages, and throat singers left her trying to contain her sneezing. She made it to the stairs before the first one hit and then a second, causing the male to laugh at her. She stubbornly remained silent until she was dropped on a bed, her chain catching on a hook and keeping her splayed out before his eyes. Eyes that roamed her form as if picking her apart for productive use and she glared at him. The glare brought a smirk to his lips and he moved closer pressing a hand to her throat and pushing down slowly, making his intent clear. Before her airway could be obstructed she dropped her glare.

"Good girl," He whispered against her ear, licking the shell causing her to jerk from him and a chuckle once more to escape past his lips. His hands fingered the golden mesh of her choli and he admired it before he reached up and unlocked her chained wrists.

"Remove the top, any actions against me, or an attempt to run… well the punishment will be swift." He stated as he stood back, letting his hand drag down her front before waiting at the side of the bed. She remained still, judging her chances and finding them slim she carefully sat up, her fingers toying with the mesh of her choli before discarding it. Letting it pool in her lap, the only thing covering her was a chest band of a silky green, the creme bows on either side rumpled from the pristine bows they'd been in before. She swallowed feeling his eyes glancing along her clothes.

"Such beautiful clothes child," he whispered as he pulled the choli from her lap, letting the gold glitter in the light, "A little rich for what those rats usually drag into this place."

His eyes wandered to her ripped pants and the makeshift shoe she'd made on her foot, "Seems you've been down on your luck for a while girl, don't worry. Helios will care for you. Stay in the bed girl, don't make this harder than it has to be."

He left the room, turning on his heel before closing the door. She buried her face into her hands but refused to let the tears blurring her vision to fall. She barely noticed as she slumped to her side and sleep claimed her.

* * *

" _What's the password?" A cheeky Shirin called from the other side of her door as she stared at the sliding door where her attendants shadow was staring from._

" _Princess…" He sighed on the other side not really in the mood for he shenanigans but offering to play along anyways, "Honey Bun-Bun."_

" _Oh snap dragon!" She cheered as he opened the door with fruits for their lunch, an exasperated look on his face._

* * *

When she woke up from her nap she was in a large bath with some woman scrubbing her skin too roughly, another was washing her hair firmly, and then the last was burning her clothes.

"It hurts!" She snapped at the woman as she raked the soap over the girl's back, her flesh burned from the sun was inflamed under the uncaring hand of the woman. A smack silenced the girl as she blinked stars from her vision, she had never been hit in reprimand before and when a maid had tried Yaqut had been there to stop her.

"If she bruises Ithica!" The one doing her hair snapped at the woman, "The master will have your head."

"Then she should learn when to keep her mouth shut." The older woman hissed as she went back to roughly grating the girl's flesh. Shirin closed her eyes and grit her teeth as the rough treatment continued until she was being dunked unsuspectingly into the water. She jerked up gasping in air and coughing out the soapy water when the hands finally let go over her shoulders.

"Out of the tub girl, the master has clothes prepared for you." The woman, Ithica, snapped and struggling the girl got out of the bath for the other woman who had burned her clothes to wrap her in a towel, the one who'd done her hair was rubbing some kind of gel like plant against her skin soothing the irritated flesh.

"Her face is bruising!" Snapped the one drying her off, "You're gonna be in trouble, Ithica, the master said she was to be unharmed."

"She's but a mere slave girl," Scoffed the old crone, "The master will understand that she got a bit lippy and deserved punishment."

"Get dressed girl." Ithica spat, shoving her towards clothes folded neatly on the chair. She hissed slightly at the shove and slowly moved to pick up the first article, a piece of under cloth that was orange in color, pulling it own she eyed the ribbons on the hips and tugged them into bows on her hips. The chest band came next of the same color a matching set. She slipped it on, tugging one side closed with the golden ribbon before straightening it out with the other side tied off. She pulled on the salwar trousers, a sheer material with golden metal bands that clasped at her ankles, the material slit up on either side with the ribbons on her hips peeking through like a tease shot. She pulled the choli on next, the material wasn't as sheer and ended an inch under the chest band, her golden ribbons doing much the same as they did with her pants with the slits in the top. Part of her was fine with the clothes, and yet the more dominant part of her was mortified at all the skin on display.

"Have you had your first bleeding girl?" Ithica asked staring at her in annoyance at how slow she was moving, the question itself causing a hot flash of mortified anger to course through Shirin.

"No." She replied her eyes moving to glare at Ithica with nothing but defiance.

"Then be lucky that you will probably be nothing more than a serving girl for the master child." She snapped and began to lead the girl out of the room towards a larger room. She glanced around spotting the man from before lounging back as a servant girl in a similar attire fed him pieces of fruit, a sunny smile on her face even as he sucked at her fingers. She grimaced slightly before fixing her face into something resembling stoicism.

"It looks nice on her." He addressed standing up to move closer to the girl, he grabbed her chin and tilted it to the side, "I thought I said I wanted her unharmed?"

"She decided to be lippy-"

"Do you make the decisions here, slave?" The man drawled out as he cowed the woman that had once seemed so in control. Her eyes shifting to the floor as Shirin watched with narrowed eyes at the interaction.

"Girl," He snapped his fingers at her and she turned to stare at his chest seeing that no one was meeting his eyes, "What's your name?"

"..." She stayed quiet for a second before swallowing as she replied, "...Rin"

"Rin," His tongue rolled along her name as if he liked the taste of it, "Have you had your first bleeding?"

"No." She replied a bit scared now.

"Your age?" He asked.

"Ten summers." She replied without thinking of hiding her Samarian roots with the calendar use as most would say winters, years, or a catalogue of months.

"So a Samar citizen with Heliohapt lineage," He mused to himself and she frowned slightly, "Can you do anything?"

"I can sing, play the rebab, and I speak western fluently." She recited as she remembered the way her father had gushed about her to her step-mother during their first meeting.

"Then you will be joining the others in the golden cages." He stated with a nod of his head as if he expected it, his thumb moving to run along her bottom lip, "Sing for me."

* * *

" _That's my favorite, little bird." Ya whispered as he smiled at the girl as her fingers trailed off at the end of her small song._

" _Did you really like it?" She asked blushing faintly._ " _Yes. It made my blood sing." He whispered rubbing her head._

* * *

 _I… I don't want to sing for you…_

The thought was petulant but as his grip on her chin began to ache, showing that she either started singing or punishment would be dealt. She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes as she tried to think of a song.

 _Any song would do…_

"I tried hard, you know I care…" She breathed out, her small clipped voice moving into a trance inducing quality, "I care…"

"I care…" She breathed it out, her eyes dully opening as the music trilled from her mouth, "Just a little poor me… Just a little poor me…"

The man's grip on her chin lifted but she still stared at his chest, bared as it was she could pick out little scars from knife wounds, and the bright tattoo brand of a sun on his right pectoral, " Mirror, mirror on the wall… I'll make sure you crack and fall…"

She flinched as he grabbed her face leaning close so their lips were so very close to touching, her voice going a bit higher but still sweet in tone, "I made strides don't call me sweet...Cha-os-ss~ or-ga-nize-ss me."

He pressed a finger between their lips, the scent of something sweet like the fruit he'd been eating wafted into her nose, the unholy glimmer in his eyes as he gazed at her made her feel off put and primally afraid.

 _I'm scared Ya, I'm sorry… I'm so scared…_

"You are gonna make me a lot of money, Song bird." He laughed and she wished that she didn't know what his lips tasted like, as he leaned in and stole her first kiss.

 _I want to go home Yaqut. When will you wake me from this nightmare so I can come home?_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: So like I said I was changing some things, in this chapter it was more clear what was happening than before. Shirin is in a very dangerous situation for a girl her age, I didn't show it as much and I made her 'master' seem more like an okay guy the last time I did so. In this world, harems are a thing here as are sexual servants. As a pretty young thing, she was most likely bought to be a bed warmer than not.**_

 _ **I also changed the song she sung here and I had her only use part of her name because "Princess Shirin of Samaria" she'd be known even on a rumor basis. A cute little princess that would spread through rumors for a possible suitor for when she was old enough to be married off if her country hadn't fallen as it had.**_

 _ **The song used is titled "Little Poor Me" by LAYTO**_


	3. Halva

" _ **I see you in everyone, I see your smile, the crinkle of your eyes, and the kindness of your voice." - Shirin Samar**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Halva**

The haze of smoke and the flickering light of the oil lamps set a sensual atmosphere in the bar, the glittering cages above drawing eyes to the smokey figures of women that were seen in flashes through the smoke. The slow swaying of hips of pale or tan skin that appeared drawing the eye of older males in the room. Being as young as he was, barely twelve winter it wasn't any of the scantily clad women that caught his attention. It was the haunting strings of a rebab, so expertly played it drowned out the annoying throat singers he had first made a face at upon entrance. His eyes trailed along the cages searching before landing on the player, with the smoke in the way he could barely see her. The flash of a lantern appeared showing off her tanned skin, the golden glitter of chains, and set of dark eyes set with long lashes of a light color. Leaning back into the couch, letting the hazy smoke fill his nose as he watched her slender fingers pluck strings, the bow gliding along seamlessly.

"Aww… Does little Kouen see a girl he likes?" Drawled a curious voice close to his ear and he jerked a bit, his deadpan expression causing his cousin Hakuyuu's lips to twitch.

"Her music," He sighed at the expectant look in the blue haired teen's face, "its nice."

"She's a bit young for such a place," Hakuren chirped out from Kouen's other side, "About your age Kouen."

"You're barely past a winter older," Kouen gritted out in protest turning to glance at them, a protest coming to his lips as Hakuyuu moved towards the bar, "Yuu!"

"Calm, cousin." Hakuren placated the blushing preteen, clapping a hand to the redhead's shoulder, "He's most likely going to see if she can be lowered for our table to enjoy. Helios has a no touching policy on the girls in the cages anyways."

Both of their eyes watching as Hakuyuu glided towards the bar, talking with the dark hair of the owner watching as his amber eyes shifted up towards the girl in question before he held up five fingers to Hakuyuu. They watched them talk before Hakuyuu forked over five pieces of gold and wandered back over to them. Hakuyuu's hand ruffling Kouen's hair as he took a seat at the table.

"He's got expensive tastes," Hakuyuu pouted at the redhead who was sulking, "She's a favorite apparently, Helios's Song Bird. I'm told if you ask, she'll sing for you."

Kouen opened his mouth to deny he even wanted the girl to be brought down, it died at the sudden jolt of off key music. His eyes snapped upwards to see the girl looking pinched faced, her rebab cutting into her fingers as the cage jolted her forward into the bars. He bit his lip, watching her sway back from the bars glancing at her hands. As it was lowered carefully to rest just above the table. She was still rubbing her finger tips, the rebab sat beside her discarded. His eyes tracked her face, taking in every inch of her form it could now see since she wasn't obscured with the smoke. Hakuren whistled slightly causing her head to snap up and he was lost the moment those eyes caught the candle light, the vibrant color stunning him tongue tied.

While in the haze her hair had a peach color with the lighting it was now obvious it was a sooty color that fell in healthy waves down to her waist. Her fringe was braided with golden ribbon, tied with a bow just above her left ear. She wore a sleeveless tunic of a dark red, a golden choker piece keeping it up. Her legs were in a pair of black slitted salwar trousers with gold at her ankles. Between her arms, legs, and neck were golden slim chains with a coal colored ball sitting to her right. It was obvious she was of Heliohapt lineage with her skin and the hair color being so light, but it was accentuated by the chains something her master had probably added to her image. The sooty lashes framed a pair of eyes so beautiful he couldn't name the purple shades highlighted by the flames.

"Sing for me?" He almost squeaked out, his face draining slightly of color at the tone of his voice. He felt the seat he shared with his cousins shake with their suppressed laughter, only causing his ears to burn hotter. He watched her eyes track over them before landing on him, he was waiting with baited breath just to hear her voice.

"Do you have any requests?" She asked, her voice was a sweet lilting thing that coiled around him as much as the smoke had. He barely remembered to breathe after as he tried to think of something, anything for her to sing.

"Without Me." He blurted before he could stop himself, it was the only song that could come to mind and the startled laughter of his cousins let him know that he was in for so much teasing later in the evening and in life.

"Ah.." She reached for rebab and he sat up straighter as did his cousins as they waited for the music to start.

* * *

 _Two years sat in this place, Yaqut I hope your days have been brighter than mine._

Her mind was in the past even as her fingers played the rebab on auto-pilot as accompaniment to the throat singing of one of the other girls, Nijah or something similar. After so many years, the throat singing had gotten annoying and old, even if at first she had been entranced by the sound. She puffed a sigh out of her mouth, bored despite herself and wasn't prepared for her cage to jolt.

She grit her teeth as her strings pinched her fingers pinning herself against the bars, face scrunching up in pain as the bow stuck into the left side of her gut. She grunted as the cage swayed letting her fall back on her rear, discarding the offending instrument to her side. She rubbed her fingers checking for cuts just in case, her gaze remaining on them even as she was lowered towards a table. As the cage settled she shook her hands out a bit before a whistle of appreciation and slight surprise came from in front of her. Eyes snapping up to pin the offender with her eyes, she took in the table she was presented for. Two dark haired males with two floor girls lounging around them and a starring redhead between them. Her lips trembled slightly at the sight, cutting back on the call of 'Ya!' that wanted to break free. This wasn't her attendant, his hair was a darker red almost mauve in coloring similar to his eyes. Thought she could see a film of gold over the red flickering brighter in the candle light.

"Sing for me?" The redhead squeaked out and she blinked at him, seeing the other two begin laughing softly into the shoulders of one of the floor girls that seemed just as amused with sunny smiles on their faces. She could see that his ears were heating up even shadowed by his hair as they were.

"Do you have any requests?" She asked to save him some more embarrassment, seeing his eyes start to crinkle close. She watched the way his face became dazed by her voice and she tilted her head in curiosity. It was almost funny to see the storm brewing in those eyes as he tried to find something, any kind of song it seemed.

"Without Me." He blurted out and the sharp barks of laughter from his companions let her know that it wasn't a song that he'd usually request to be played, not a usual request for her to even sing either. She felt herself soften at the mortified face he seemed to be making, like he was debating whether to hide under the table or not. She decided to move along with this, she didn't really care to see the boy embarrassed too badly.

"Ah…" She accepted that she wasn't any better with the boy's request and reached for her rebab, setting it in her lap as she tuned the strings a bit so they'd reach a deeper pitch than usual. Rolling her shoulder listening to the clink of her chains she took a breath as she began to play the song on her rebab, fingers delicately plucking strings as her bow slid across.

"Found you when your heart was broke," Her voice was flowing past her lips, matching her rebab in the octave of her voice, the tenor sweet, "I filled your cup until it overflowedddd."

She noticed the way he was gazing at her wonder, the way the other teens were ignoring the girls around them to pay attention to her voice, "Took it so far to keep you close… Keep you close… I was afraid to leave you on your own…"

* * *

 _Small childish fingers moved through the silken red tresses of her attendant who was sleeping in her lap, the boy's fighting instructor having been a bit too harsh on the boy today. The amused look on the instructors face when she shot him a death only made her steam a bit more as she lead her dazed attendant away for a bath._

" _Hey Ri?" He asked in his dazed barely conscious state._

" _Yes?"_

" _Don't forget about me." He whispered sounding terrified of the aspect._

" _Don't be silly!" She exclaimed laughing happily, "You're my Ya! How could I forget about you?"_

" _Yeah," He laughed, "Forget about it, I forgot I was talking to my Ri-Ri after all."_

* * *

Kouen was entranced as soon as the first strings were plucked and then her voice over took his mind, like a hypnotist and he was her grateful puppet at the moment. While the song choice had been embarrassing he was almost glad he'd chosen the song, the way her lips wrapped around the words. The soft tenor and slope of each syllable, each lyric danced in his mind.

"I said I'd catch you if you fallll," the way her tongue flicked with the 'L' was distracting but then his mind caught up with the words, "And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all.. All…"

"And then I got you off your knees…" Her voice sounded sad with the lyrics, he wondered if it was the song or if it was her, "Put you right back on your feet… Just so you can take advantage of me."

He wanted to kill something thinking of anyone taking advantage of this beautiful girl, his eyes tightening along with his fists.

"Tell me how's it feel sittin' up theree…" She drawled out, her voice picking up pitch as she got to the chorus of the song, "Feeling so high but too far away to hold mee…"

"You know I'm the one who put you up there," A nostalgic quality to the words, almost wondering at her own silliness, "Name in the skyyy.. Does it ever get lonely?"

 _Do you ever get lonely?_

Kouen wondered gazing at her and he could swear he could see 'Yes' written in her eyes and he let out a breathy sigh.

"Thinking you could live without me…" Her voice sounded pained and echoed in his mind, he wondered who she was singing too. He doubted he'd ever forget the haunted beautiful girl, so long as he lived… those eyes would haunt his dreams he was sure.

* * *

The rocking feeling is what woke her, head pressed against something softer than the hay bed she was used to laying in. She murmured something vaguely as her head nuzzled close to the softness…

She jerked wildly awake, her flailing limbs knocking the person holding her to the ground. Scrambling away as her back hit an alley wall she stared at the boy from last evening, her heart beating in her throat.

"Wah-" She croaked out before her eyes snapped above the boy catching sight of fire that she could now smell curling in the air. Her head jerking down as the boy moved, his placating hands raised slightly before settling on her shoulders, his lips moving slightly but the roaring of the flames around them drowned it out. He seemed to look annoyed that she couldn't hear whatever he said, dragging her deeper into the alley nearly tripping over the tangled chains he'd caused from his carrying.

"-girl." he said closer to her ear, gesturing for her tilt her head back. She trembled but did so and with a glint, a quick movement of his hand, and the clattering of chains fell to the ground. She grabbed her freed wrists and stared at him with wide eyes, his only offer was a not-quiet smile that tugged at his lips unfamiliarly, his hand circling her freed wrist and tugging her to his chest hiding them in a shadowed alcove as a group of soldiers moved past them on the street from the alley opening. Her head pressed to his neck as his heart fluttered in his chest, something she could feel beating against her cheek.

"Imuchakk… " She whispered up against his ear causing him to flinch slightly, and he pulled away from her slowly.

"Yeah, my cousins are off somewhere fighting," He told her lightly, "But I wanted to get you out…"

"Mm." She hummed and bowed her head in thanks causing the boy to flush slightly before he dragged her off towards a wall of the city they had been navigating towards. With hesitance on Shirin's part they scaled it sitting at the top for a few seconds as they admired the view of the dunes.

"What's your name?" The boy asked gruffly, head tilted so the red of the rising sun illuminated his face.

"Shirin...my name is Shirin." She glanced up with him, a grin pulling at her lips, "Yours?"

"Kouen.." He admitted, "If you go straight from here, you should reach Qishan in two days if you travel seriously."

"Kou…" She whispered her fists clenching and it startled Kouen who glanced at her warily now, she glanced up at her fierce eyes and he jerked back. She noticed his flinch and she took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." He admitted, feeling weird, "I guess I can under-"

"No…" She cut him off her soot colored hair hiding her eyes, "No, you really can't."

"I…"

"Thanks," She choked out and he was bewildered by the tears in her eyes, falling from her eyes like a jewels in the sunlight that fanned out around them. She leaned forward and took his lips in a kiss, his face flaming before the girl moved. Her small form scaling down the side of the wall, her feet hitting the sandy dunes of the land before she ran for it.

"Your face is really red." Hakuyuu commented from his left.

"Only you would get a kiss after making a girl cry." Hakuren whined on his right.

"Th-tah.." He stuttered out before hiding his flaming face.

"His first kiss was stolen~" Hakuyuu sang, "By a crying slave girl he saved."

"Sounds like a romance story," Hakuren hummed out, poking at his cousin's bright red ear.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: So after I was done looking over the story I noticed I made a mistake in this chapter, Kouen is literally named after Kou. How could she not notice that? So, I thought it was only fair as did Shirin that Kouen would have his first kiss stolen just like hers was. The song is "Without Me" by Halsey.**_


	4. Znoud el Sett

" _ **Sometimes it's a gentle hand that helps you move forward in the face of heartache."  
\- Yaqut **_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Znoud el Sett**

The sun shined down on her back as she walked forward unseeingly, her skin drier than the desert and blistering in places. She looked kind of like the crustaceans the dock workers would pull in during the colder months, the blisters resembling barnacles and her red flesh nearly reminiscent to the shell color.

To be frank, Shirin hadn't made it to Qishan and didn't even know if she was going in the right direction anymore.

 _Two days my blistered ass, Kou boy…_

She was on day three and even now she wasn't sure if she could last another day, her feet felt like they were bleeding. Her mouth had stopped foaming a day ago, and she hadn't sweat in hours.

 _Am...Am I going to die out here? Please Yaqut look out for me…_

Her vision darkened and she fell to her knees, a gush of vomit forced her to her hands as she expelled bright yellow stomach acid. She rolled to her back, gazing up at the sky. Her hand raised towards the sun, casting shadows along her face. She passed out before her hand made contact with her face.

* * *

 _Fingers played with a strand of her golden brown hair, a soft blue light tinting it as it curled around pale fingers, his voice was smooth and deep as it played along her ears, "Do you… do you ever wonder if we're part of a large story being written by somebody else?"_

" _Sometimes…" She murmured with a smile tugging at her lips, "I just hope we aren't part of some corny tragedy."_

" _Well romance needs it drama sometimes," he teased and her head turned to gaze at his face._

* * *

"I don't know what such a young child was doing out there by herself," A voice whispered to her right as someone wiped a rag along her forehead making her face scrunch up from the chilled feeling of the water, "Finally awake, little one?"

"Nngh.." She groaned peeling her eyes open to stare up at the amused blue eyes of an older man with graying hair, "S'what happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know, missy," The male spoke more firmly than before and she glanced around spotting an elderly woman leaning against some staff looking thing, "Our scouts found you on the outskirts of our village."

"I… There was a battle and a boy with eyes the color rubies…." She stated dizzily with a slur in her voice, " Sheeva is no more…"

Gasps escaped the elderly duo but she didn't remain conscious for much longer, her body shaking with the effort of speaking and waking had been too much. She spent the first week between wakefulness and resting under the tender hands of the elders. A feverish month of hell passed her by until she was able to stay awake for more than an hour.

* * *

"He was kind to me," She admitted as the old woman rubbed some funny smelling paste into her skin causing it to tingle, "He was kind to me… and I.. I don't understand."

"You are lucky to be alive thanks to him and your own stubbornness child," The elder woman stated with a hearty laugh, "Nearly gave Baba and Jiji a heart attack you did!"

"I'm sorry Baba," The girl sighed softly, "But if I didn't keep moving you never would have found me, neh?"

"You would have died if you hadn't kept moving," The old woman stated cupping the girl's cheeks and having their eyes connect, "You would have died and joined the Rukh far too soon with the way the Rukh act around you."

"Mm they do act strangely around me, huh?" She asked as she stared at the fluttering rukh around Baba but the resting calm of the ones around her spoke volumes, "Does that mean I could be a magician?"

"Who knows child?" Baba asked lightly with a smile, "Your path is of your own making in this destined scripture."

"What'dya mean Baba?" She asked with her head tilting to the side curiously.

"You'll understand one day when you're older," She replied petting the top of the child's head, "For now you must rest."

* * *

 _Long red hair spilled around his back the wind tussling with the strands as the young girl watched him relax against the railing of the balcony, she didn't have to see his face to know that his eyes were close simply enjoying the warm sunlight kissing his skin._

" _Shirin?" A voice called her out of her stupor of the pretty red locks, her eyes moving behind her to look at the tall figure of her father dressed in expensive fabrics with hints of purples and jewels that spoke of his status._

" _Father." She murmured as she moved with her short legs to look up at him, his long black hair shining a cold light with red carmine eyes shrewdly looking her over._

" _Come along it's time for you lessons," He spoke gruffly, moving her along by a gentle hand at the back of her head._

* * *

"Women don't need to know how to fight," Scoffed a man as he watched the young pre-teen being led through a kata, her eyes pinning him with annoyance before focusing on her movements. A thunderous whack from wood impacting a skull went through the clearing and shushed the other protesters as they eyed Baba innocently twirling her staff as she took a seat on the back of the newly unconscious man..

"Swing your elbow up, Rin-chan!" Baba called out encouragement as the girl adjusted her elbow as advised and moved along her katas. The swing of her fist, easily moving into the next block maneuver. The strain to her muscles felt pleasantly good, she'd never been trained in her life. She didn't count the times she'd copy her attendant during his own lessons, looking like a windmilling fool back then. A smile working at her lips as she swung from the block and into a sidekick that wooshed through the air.

* * *

Sweat trickled down from the young female's temple, heliotrope eyes tracking silently as she nimbly moved around the rocks and small shrubs of the prairie of the Kouga Clan. Her long soot colored hair was tied up into a bun, some portion braided into it, as her fringe framed the right side of her face. Her muscles lean beneath the dark sun kissed skin as she moved along the unknown path after her prey. She wore something similar to a Shalwar Kameez from her own kingdom, a white jacket like tunic that ended at her ankles. A light pink long sleeve shirt and pants underneath the tunic with a sash of magenta tied tight around her waist. A black hilted Yataghan short saber fitting her hand and short stature perfectly.

Her prey sat before her nibbling on the grass with its large fluffy tail twitching before her, her partner dashed past her crying loudly for 'Toya' startling the rabbit into fleeing. However, she was damned if she was going to let it go, her sword flying from her hand like a dagger speared the rabbit mid flight into the ground.

"You did it Shirin!" A toddler of a girl cried as she pet the back of a sobbing boy, Shirin shook her head with a sigh as she moved towards her kill. Pulling her sword free she flicked the drying blood off of the blade and sheath it on her left hip.

"Rabbit stew tonight!" She called getting cheers from her entourage of children.

* * *

 _One, two, one,two…_

 _She thought as she was lead in an elaborate dance with a large hand on her hip, the duo easily spinning around the dance floor._

" _Stop thinking about it so much Kat-" The male whispered into her hair, tugging her closer, "Just trust me to lead you around."_

" _If I step on your feet," She halfway threatened with a blush coloring her cheeks, "I won't be sorry for it."_

" _When are you ever sorry, love?" He laughed loudly drawing attention but they were lost in the other's eyes._

 _He has such pretty green eyes…_

* * *

 __"Baba and Jiji will miss you dear," Baba stated hugging the young teen close to her chest even as the girl was a few inches taller than the elder now, "Be safe and may the rukh guide you home."

"My home… " Shirin whispered thinking of the probably ruined castle to the east even as her heart tugged her westward, "I hope I can find it too."

"If you ever need reminding where home is just come visit Baba and Jiji and we'll let you know!" Jiji called stepping next to his wife, leaning on her head causing the old woman to trip him up with her staff.

 _Those silly old fools…_

"I'll miss you guys, but you'll always be in my heart!" Shirin called as she raced off to join the caravan heading towards Qishan.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So I didn't change much in this chapter, it was a lovely one that I didn't want to change too much.**_


	5. Masghati

" _ **Sometimes a journey has many answers for the simplest of questions. Who you are, is one of them."**_

 _ **\- Jiji**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Masghati**

"The beats on fire, our hearts ignite…" She murmured under her breath with a hum, lounging out in the back of the wagon hiding away from the mornings sunshine for just a while longer. They were about a day off from Qishan and she couldn't wait to hit the town, get a bit of information from such a tourist pocket, the market city presented. She slid her fingers through the long sooty strands of her hair as she stretched out, it was about time to get up anyways.

"Emotions flying so high…" The lyrics but a whisper as rubbed her face along her sleeves, tugging open the tarp as she greeted the morning.

"Shirin! Bought time you got up, you lazy cat!" One of the older women, Mila, called out to her from the campfire the smell of sizzling meat filling her nose.

"Now, Now Mila," The caravan head shook his finger childishly at her, "Shi-Shi is a growing girl, sleeps good for her!"

"Some meat on those bones of her's is good too," Chided Mila as she waved Shirin over, "Hurry up before the men eat it all child!"

"I'm coming Mila," She yawned out into the crook of her elbow, shaking the tiredness from her as she jogged over towards the fire, "Thanks for saving me something Mila."

"Best I could do, the men caught some desert Hares for lunch and some field rats." Mila shrugged as she handed the girl the skewered rat. Shirin laughed softly and twirling the skewer began to nibble into the meal.

"So you gonna help Jamil with his swordsmanship later?" The Caravan head asked peering over the young girl's head as she ate, "It's good training for someone near his height."

"I'm not that small!" She cried, sending the man, Korian, and Mila into a fit of laughter.

* * *

" _Kat." A voice choked out as the room grew darker, she hummed softly reaching out towards the voice._

" _Oh god! Call an Ambulance! Somebody help!" the voice screamed, someone pulled her up but everything was too loud, too much, and she slid into unconsciousness._

" _Don't leave me baby please.." The voice sounded like it was under water, the last time she'd hear his voice…_

 _What was his name? Who was he…?_

* * *

"You have to keep your guard up, Jamil." She instructed as the duo moved around each other, "That's it, now parry."

She lunged out, her sword flashing in the dying light of the sun striking against the quick desperate parry of Jamil who fell over from the force of her swing. He scowled up at her from beneath his dark bangs, cheeks inflating into a pout.

"I don't know why someone taught a girl how to use a sword," Jamil scoffed standing up, "I'm done listening to you, I don't learn anything!"

"You let your hilt slide too much Jamil," She sighed, "And what did I say? You need to-"

"Hike up the hilt when parrying!" He shouted over her, "I know! Okay!?"

"Fine, brat." Shirin stuck her tongue out at Jamil who huffed and glared at her, "Dinner should be ready anyways."

"All you care about is food." Jamil huffed.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"... No…"

"I didn't think so…"

* * *

" _Hey!" She screamed pointing into his face, her finger gently booping the green eyed male's nose._

" _Wha-"_

" _You're a crazy bitch," she yelled out spinning to flop with her back in his lap, gazing up at him with a silly grin on her face, "But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it!~"_

" _When I dream, I'm doing you all nightttt," Her voice growing sensual causing a rather naughty smirk to curve his mouth._

" _Scratches all down my back to keep me right on," His baritone finished off the chorus, their lips meeting in kiss._

 _Why can't I remember who you were?_

* * *

"Shi Shi!" a rather intoxicated Korian yelled around the budding bonfire as Jamil and her crossed the slope of dunes towards the caravan grounds, "Ja-ja you came back!"

"Dad-" Jamil started but blinked as Shirin placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him back from the camp, "Shirin?"

"What are you doing?" She asked accusingly, "What do you think you guys are doing!? Don't you know what lives out here!"

"We tried to warn them," Mila called peering out of the caravan tarp, looking harried, "Ain't no good coming from it though!"

"Shi Shi?" Korian tilted his head at the girl, his dark hair falling into his face only the firelight illuminating his hazy amber eyes, "Just some fun, right boys?"

"Should come join us Shirin! Loosen up, girl!" Another man called from the fireside.

"You're going to lead them here!" She spat, "Nothing good comes from drinking in the desert! Hyacinths always show up!"

"Hyacinths? That's a folk tale to scare kids from going out to the desert to hide their booze!" Another male called as he walked over, Jamil hiding behind Shirin's leg as the drunk leered down into the older girl's face.

"Your going to-" Whatever she was going to say was drowned out by a screech and an explosion of dirt, sending the trio falling back as large tentacles darted out smashing into the ground, curling and dragging anything it could reach towards its gelatinous petaled maw.

 _It's like everything is against me…_

* * *

" _Katar-!" A voice called along the house, it was dark and she was hiding trembling underneath the desk._

" _Come now," The voice simpered, "you can't hide forever…"_

" _You can't hide," The voice was too close…_

 _I'm going to die…_

" _Not from me." His face appearing before her caused her to scream bloody murder, head hitting the back of the desk even as the man leaned into her space, the glint of the moonlight hitting something reflective._

 _Riv… help me…_

* * *

"Shirin!" A voice shot her out of her own head quickly, blinking as she noticed how she was being held upside down, a body pressed to her front.

"Jamil…" She breathed, her arms curling around the boy just as the two fell into the pit, surrounded by others as the petals began to close.

 _It's going to fill up… and we're going to drown…_

 _I can't die here, I won't die here…!_

 _Think K...Shirin, fucking think!_

She pulled Jamil close shoving him upward as he took in some air as she struggled against the slippery smaller filament like tentacles in the ground of the flower. She jerked up gasping with Jamil before she was dragged back down. She could see that some men were setting fire to the plant, Mila and the women were wedging wooden beams into the split of the flora, trying to leverage the petals open. A flash of something in the water caught her attention and she lunged for it, Jamil falling into the acidic water as her hand grasped the hilt of her sword. Twirling it into a reverse grip she slashed through the filaments raising up enough to gasp out a lungful of air. Jamil scrawny arms locked on her shoulders as he coughed out water, drawing in air like he was starved. Her feet kicking to stay afloat as she hacked at anything that came close to her.

"We're gonna die." Jamil sobbed into the side of her face, nails digging into her arms.

 _Not again… never again…_

"No we're not." Shirin grit out before she thrust her sword into the petal just as the water reached above their heads. She kept shoving until finally her sword punctured through, a filament grabbing onto her leg and tugging her down. Keeping her hold on the sword, she let the flower do her work for her. Her sword dragging down until the water splattered out of the opening along with the her and Jamil. She curled around the younger boy who was spluttering out water, as they rolled out. With a shrill echoing shriek and it's vines smashing against the dunes of sand as it shot downwards and away from the group.

She choked out a mouthful of the water, hacking, until similarly to the young boy besides her knocked out as beautiful fresh dry crisp desert air filled her lungs.

* * *

She woke up slowly into a new place, high columns and shelves filled with books and other shelves completely empty of any scripture. A clicking noise had her head whirling around and she stared at a screen as some sort of projection played before her.

" _So pretty when you cry…" A man whispered to a sobbing brunette who was curling away from the man, blood running in rivulets down her arms, "I just wanted to love you, Kitty Kat. Precious Katarina… but you never noticed me. Always too locked onto him. What did he have that I didn't have?"_

" _My heart." The woman spat at him, "River was always so much better than you could have ever been Ian! He loved me! Not this...this is crazy! You're obsessed!"_

" _Just thinkin' about you baby," The man sang in a playful tune, "Got me twisted… in the head~"_

" _And I don't know how to take it!" The man began to scream as he raised the knife, bringing it down on the female who choked out a scream, he kept pulling the blade clean and then repeating the motion stabbing her over and over, "But it's driving me so crazy!"_

 _The brunette ceased moving, coughing gurgles spilling like the blood from her body pooling around her._

" _Kat?" Ian whispered dropping the knife to the floor, "Kat… please, no… no what did I do!? Katarina, please!"_

"STOP IT!" Shirin screamed whirling away from the sight, tears streaming down her face.

" **Peace, Shirin."** A voice whispered and she jerked away whirling to see the same woman on the screen standing before her, " **So you've remembered."**

"Why? He was my friend! He's known me since we were five!" Shirin screamed, pulling at her sooty hair.

" **I am not you, and you are not me."** The woman stated and Shirin glanced up at her, tears streaming from both of their eyes, " **But we can be so much more Shirin, my life ended that day… but yours is still starting."**

"I don't understand, I don't… None of this was supposed to happen." Shirin whispered, a sob choking her up as she gazed up at her, "You were pregnant… We-You were gonna have a baby... "

" **Life isn't fair, Shirin,"** Katarina sighed before she drew her counterpart close, kissing the top of her head, " **My life… my baby are gone… but you are still here.. You can still be something. You have to accept that… that Katarina is gone."**

"If I just accepted you were gone, then nothing will change! You are still apart of me!" Shirin snapped furious suddenly, "I can't forget him! I promised I wouldn't forget him!"

" **This is the problem… I never promised to remember River…"** Katarina stated calmly, always so calmly.

"No… I… I promised… I.. Yaqut…" Shirin whispered softly, her anger leaving her suddenly, "But if I accept you… then you'll be gone… and I'll be alone."

" **No, you'll never be alone… because our souls are one. I may not be you, and you may not be me…but here."** Katarina placed her hand on Shirin's heart, " **We are the same."**

"The same… I..I am the first Princess of Samaria, Shirin Samar. My best friend is Yaqut, a fanalis five summers over me. My father's name is Ali Shar and my mother was Talora Amun-Ra. I was supposed to have a younger brother named Zayn Samar, the first Prince of Samaria." Shirin told Katarina firmly holding out her hand to the young woman before her.

" **I was Katarina Meraz, I was a college student studying to become an veterinary technician. My best friend and murderer was Ian Hemmings. My lover and fiance was River Yates. My father was a dock worker and my mother was a receptionist. I was going to have a little boy, his name was going to be Jordan."** Katarina smiled as she reached out their hands touching before the woman burst into golden rukh swarming around Shirin, _**I will always be here, watching over you…**_

"I'm so glad you've finally decided…" A voice giggled out behind her, turning she was pulled into a soft warm neck. Candy pink hair shielding her gaze from view, as slim yet strong arms held her close, "I'm so proud of you Shirin Samar…"

"Who-"

"Help me realize his dream…"

"Why me?"

"Because… you're my singularity…"

* * *

 _I keep waking up feeling like shit…_

Shirin stared up at the warm orange light of the sun drifting through the tarp of the cart, her tongue was dry with a disgusting taste as she groaned turning to her side. As she made to get up a hand gripped her hair and slammed her face into the ground, making her release a gasp of pain. Her throat sore with thirst scratched at the pained noise that tried to escape.

"A runaway slave, hiding out in my caravan." A voice growled next to her ear and she glanced to the side to see the man that had started towards her before the Hyacinth had appeared, "To think that Korian is dead because of you… you orphaned poor Jamil!"

"Kish-" She graveled out, coughing into the wooden floor of the cart before grunting as her face was dragged against the floor.

"That's Master, from now on slave." He snapped before he ripped her up by her hair, her hands grabbing at the strands, "As it stands you'll be paying for Korian's death, with your body."

"Show the bitch her place boys!" He called out before he threw her out of the cart at the feet of the men that she had once joked with days ago, "A good Sheeva girl knows her way around warming someone's bed!"

"I've never had a Sheeva girl before," One murmured reaching down to jerk at her top, that she now saw was a flimsy white top that slaver girls in the western parts wore the jerk ripping it open to flash her collar bone.

"Mufid please…" She cried pulling at the cloth trying to keep it from ripping fully, a hand smacking her to the ground as she stared dully up at the men who were appreciating her form in a disgustingly familiar but for them new way.

"Jamil!" A voice called, Mila's voice, just before the men jerked away from her as the little boy swung his sword at them, clumsy with a jerky movements.

"You stay back! She's mine! Mine!" The boy screamed and the men watched him cooly.

"Jamil, son…" Kishon started only to jerk back from the sharp edge of the blade.

"I'm not your son." Jamil edged closer to Shirin, his shoulders trembling, "My dad is dead… I'm nobody's son!"

More of the men were creeping closer to Jamil, hoping to catch him unaware their eyes drifting off of Shirin.

 _I could run right now… I… I could leave…_

She watched as Jamil escaped grasping hands, his body shaking tears dripping in the sand and she knew that she couldn't leave Jamil on his own anymore than he could sit back and let them… use her. As Jamil's heels edged against her stomach she swung up, stealing the blade and pressing Jamil's sobbing face into her side. While Jamil's emotional swing of his sword was jerky and reckless, Shirin's was a guarded snake flaring up, graceful yet biting.

"Back off!" She barked out, her voice hoarse and deeper with her intentions causing the men to back away. While Jamil had been a child, easy to subdue they knew that taking her out would be a harder battle. She maneuvered Jamil behind her who was clinging to the back of her tunic now, she slowly moved them away from the group who followed slowly before her.

"Jamil…" She whispered soft, only confident as his fists clenched in the fabric at her back that he heard her, "Run… I'll be right behind you… We are not safe here… "

"Okay…" Jamil sniffled out, his hands releasing her back taking a couple steps back before he turned on his heel and raced away over the dunes. Like Shirin had said she was right after him, the snarls of surprise and anger weren't surprising. She caught up to Jamil her hand snatching his wrist and pulling him faster along.

"We're gonna have so much fun with you Sheeva girl!"

"Maybe Jamil can be made a man with you!"

"I bet your tight and warm, little slave girl!"

As the duo raced forward the winds began to pick up, jostling them a bit as sand hazed the air. As they did she spotted rukh fluttering in a direction, invitingly spinning in loops along the wind. She felt Jamil slip and she tugged him up into her arms, his head resting into her neck as her other with the sword raised to try and shield her eyes. She trudged on, the words of the men still echoing in the storm but sounded too far away to be able to make out.

"They are leading you… how strange…" A voice wondered and she jerked as Jamil shouted, both their eyes staring at a blonde haired male a hand on his pointed green hat that was threatening to blow away in the storm.

"Who are you!?" Jamil demanded one arm tight against Shirin's neck and the other shakily pointed at the man.

"Me? Oh I'm Yunan, I'm a traveler." The man's smile was kind as he tilted his head to the side, eyes closed in an 'innocent' expression.

"We're busy." Shirin replied as she began to walk towards the fluttering rukh, ignoring the swarm that was dancing around this Yunan man.

"You can see them… and they respond to you… very interesting that you can read the intent of the rukh. Are you a magi?" Yunan questioned as he followed along to her left, it was only then she noticed the weird stick in his hand.

"What's a magi?" Jamil questioned before he began spitting as sand got in his mouth, coughing into Shirin's shoulder.

"No." She grunted out moving after the rukh, trying to ignore the man beside her.

"Those men are of a rather nasty sort, aren't they?" It seemed the man could only ask questions, she shot a glance at him seeing his nose wrinkled in distaste from something.

"They didn't use to be…" Jamil whispered.

"If I showed you to a place where you can rest, a place that would grant you the power to rise above your station, would you do it?" Yunan asked moving so he standing before her, his eyes narrowing to a more serious nature. Shirin swallowed at that gaze and glanced away.

"What station?" She scoffed, standing before the man with an averted gaze.

"He means your slave status." Jamil pointed out.

"Jamil… Please." Shirin sighed before she pierced Yunan with a determined stare, "I'm not a slave anymore and I'm not sure I trust some wandering stranger."

"But we're already here!" Yunan exclaimed waving his staff and moving out of the way to reveal the opening into a large tower. Shirin and Jamil both gazed up at the large tower.

"Jamil… that wasn't there before was it?" Shirin asked faintly.

"I-I don't know!" Jamil denied but even he sounded weirded out by it.

"Oi Yunan!" Shirin moved her gaze from the tower only for the green wearing blonde to be missing.

"Where did he go?" Jamil whispered, "Was he a ghost!?"

"Ghosts don't exist Jamil…" Shirin stated even though she looked a bit pale at the thought, "Maybe he went inside?"

"I guess…" Jamil stated, even as he finished his thoughts the older girl moved them into the tower. As she fully entered both jumped as the chamber rocked and a slab slammed behind them.

 _Why do I get myself into these situations!?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So I completely changed this chapter. As I was reading over it, I realized that it was rather fast paced and half-assed through most of it. This is Shirin's first major cannon change, I'm kinda excited about it. Also the lyrics in the first part are from Max Van Fleet's "Under the Same Sky." The second lyrics are from "Crazy B*tch" by Buckcherry. And the last ones are from Franky J's song "Obsession."**_


	6. Shirini Tar

" _ **Sometimes you either have to buckle down to risk it all or give it up completely. There are no shortcuts or half-ass answers, there is only truth. You can either do it or you can't."**_

 _ **\- Jamil**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Shirini Tar**

Narrowed green eyes trailed along the tower from his place upon one of the sand dunes, the earlier sandstorm having dissipated as if had never been there. Yunan sighed laying his staff along his lap, feet kicking at the sand.

"I sure hope I'm reading this right," Yunan whispered, his knuckles turning white around his focus staff, "Please watch over this one, Solomon… I feel as if she will surprise us all."

* * *

" _Why are you hiding?" Yaqut asked the bundled blanketed form of Shirin, a curious frown on his face._

" _Scary… where did the sun go?" Came the sniffled reply, the blankets falling around the girl's shoulders as her little hands moved to grasp at Yaqut._

" _Are you scared of the dark?" The teen questioned in confusion, his arms rising to take the girl into his arms, tightening his hold as she seemed to shrink into him._

" _I can't see…"_

" _Well princess, count to ten and breathe… if nothing gets you then you're fine." Yaqut teased the girl lightly, "I'm here… Nothing would get you anyways."_

" _I… okay…" The toddler form of Shirin closed her eyes, ticking each number off with her fingers before letting out a woosh of breath. She sat half-cringed into Yaqut, before slowly relaxing. "Nothing happened."_

" _Because nothing is there." Yaqut replied, pinky finger thumping her tiny nose._

* * *

Shirin couldn't tell up from down in the dark cavern, the only reassurance that Jamil was near was her grip on him and the puffs of his breath against her neck. The room was eerily quiet besides the splash of water, too fast to be a leak and too calm to be anything but a fountain.

"I'm scared…" Jamil whispered, his body curling further against her as if he could hide himself the smaller he made himself.

"I'd lying if I didn't say me too." Shirin sighed before she began to take careful steps forward, nearing the rukh that were bright in the darkness, but they seemed to refuse to light the way.

" _ **Truth is subjective, time is inconsistent, and life is never certain."**_ A voice rumbled through the room causing the duo to flinch at the sudden sound, " **Answer this strangers, what is a certainty that never arrives, spoken but never seen? That inspires hope but never arrives?"**

"Shirin?" Jamil whispered as the girl thought, her eyes closed trying to think it out.

"I… Tomorrow?" She guessed, "It's certain that after today is tomorrow… yet it never comes… uh.. You feel hopeful for tomorrow and yet tomorrow doesn't arrive because then it'll be the day of or today."

" _ **Tomorrow… indeed,"**_ The voice spoke, the last syllable being highlighted as torches lit around the room exposing two passageways with a fountain sitting between them.

"So… which way do we go?" Jamil asked and Shirin sighed, letting the boy down and taking his hand in her own.

"I don't know." She sighed as she moved forward examining the fountain, guessing it was another riddle. The fountain had a horse geared up with it's powerful front legs ready to strike at something, the water falling from its mane into the basin. She saw coins in the water and along the mouth of the basin was a set of archers set up on horses with arrows aimed towards the left. As she leaned back she could see rukh fluttering around the right entrance, and she did always trust them…

"Right?" She guessed glancing at Jamil.

"But the arrows are pointing left?" Jamil asked.

"But what if that means we pick left and it's an arrow trap?" She wondered aloud to him and Jamil shrunk into her side, "The horse is leaning to the right, too."

"I don't know… I think your just guessing…"

"When in doubt, go right?" She questioned with a smile, but as she glanced around the rukh she seemed more sure. Keeping Jamil pressed close to her body, she moved along with him into the right passage. As they did so, the entrance-way sealed itself, bathing them in only the light of rukh once more. She swallowed and carefully moved, having Jamil pressed against her made her feel better in case she had been wrong. However, the further they moved nothing seemed to happen until the passage opened into a room. Oil was lit on either side showcasing a mirror.

A small teen stood with long wavy sooty hair, her fringe fluffed up and over her left eye. A bruise was cupping her cheek, a harsh red mark was growing along her shoulder as her tunic fell open a bit unseemly as it showed off her collarbone and the beginnings of her growing chest. Her legs were bare though scraped in places. Little Jamil was pressed into her side, a golden eye peering out at them. His straight hair was flipping up in places, his clothes still in tact.

" _ **I sit before you, as you can see. Gods never find me, kings rarely see me. What am I, strangers?"**_ Shirin swallowed as the voice appeared once more, the hoarse wisp like baritone came from all around them.

Jamil glanced up at her in the mirror she still watched, her hand moving to smooth down some of his rebelling hair as she thought. Before her sat a mirror, viewing herself.

 _Gods never find what's in front of me, and kings rarely do…_

"An equal…" She answered, half sure and half scared she was just reading into things.

" _ **You are clever stranger,"**_ The voice wondered out, the grittiness of it unsettling, " _ **Lets see if you continue to be so."**_

The fire along the oil path died out as more torches illuminated the room, the right and left passage being cast with shadows from the flickering flames.

"So right?" Jamil asked curious as his eyes roamed around.

"No… straight." She nodded even before noticing the rukh fluttering around the mirror.

"But there isn't a path going straight!" Jamil protested.

"I don't think that mirror is real Jamil." She pet his head and led him forward. Her palm moving closer to the mirror before sinking through its surface causing Jamil to squeak in surprise.

"Ho- what!"

"He said to continue, there are no more clues but the mirror… and we have three paths. One to the right, the other the left. If we keep going right, we'll end up going in a circle. And going left could lead us right back to the path the arrows pointed at." She led him through the mirror as she explained. She didn't have to glance back to know that the path had been blocked as the torch light didn't extend into the passageway. The rukh were fluttering around in a carefree away around them even in the darkness, so she continued on.

* * *

" _You have such pretty hair, Ya…" She praised gazing up at her attendant who had been admiring the sky, his hair lit by the sun in hues of brilliant red, vermilion, and even some pink. His bemused face glanced down at her, a smile quirking his lips._

" _It's the pride of the Fanalis." He boasted a bit, puffing his small chest out._

" _Fanalis?" She sounded the word out, rolling it around on her tongue, "What's that?"_

" _It's me.. Or well my people." Yaqut explained, "Like how your mom was a Heliohapt but your dad is a pure Samarian… you see?"_

" _So you come from a place called Fanalis?"_

" _Well no… I come from Katrag.. It's north of the Reim empire."_

" _Isn't that where the dark continent is?"_

" _Don't say that!" Yaqut snapped, his face turning slightly feral at the slight against his home, knuckles turning white, "It's nothing like that… it's a bad name for my home… just because it's not as 'sophisticated' as the southern realm doesn't mean it should be stained with such a blight."_

" _I'm sorry…" Shirin forced out between a sob, voice cracking as tears gathered in her eyes. Yaqut seeing how she began to cry began to soften, his face more remorseful than the previous anger._

" _No… I'm sorry… your tutor told you that right?" Yaqut whispered, rubbing the tears from her eyes gently, "I shouldn't have yelled…"_

" _You were scary…" Shirin whined, choking on a sob._

" _I'd never hurt you… Shirin, never. On my pride as a fanalis I'd never hurt you." Yaqut vowed as he pulled the young girl close, cradling her as she sobbed quietly, "I'm sorry I scared you... "_

" _Stupid Ya…" Shirin choked out, hiding her face into his chest as his hand rubbed circles into her trembling back._

" _Yeah… I'm pretty stupid sometimes…" He admitted pressing a kiss to the crown of her head._

* * *

"I want out of here!" Jamil screamed as the duo ran down long serpentine hallways, the rushing of a large boulder following after them.

"Then stop trying to answer the riddle before me!" Shirin snapped as she dragged him along by his wrist, her longer legs keeping her just slightly ahead of the boy. The chamber was shaking, dirt crumbling around them as the boulder wreaked havoc behind them.

"I thought I knew it!" Jamil wailed, before screaming as he raced out after her only to fall over an edge, his body swinging to the right over the chasm due to Shirin's hold on his wrist. The boulder shooting past them into the open ravine smashing into the wall before falling and rolling down a path into the darkness below.

"Don't cry Jamil…" Shirin grunted out as she pulled the boy up from the ledge landing him in her lap. She combed her fingers through the shuddering boy's hair, hiccups escaping past his clenched lips.

"I didn't mean to…" He garbled out between his hitching breaths, before he froze his face pressed into the older girl's chest. Her palm cradling his head as she hummed softly, comforting him.

"It's okay Jamil… You're not hurt right?" She asked pressing a kiss to his hair startling the tears from him. He sniffed and shook his head mutely, leaning against her almost bonelessly.

"Then it's okay… We're both okay…" She whispered into his hair, the hand moving to rub his back soothingly.

"I want my daddy…" He sniffled face crumbling, "I wanna go home…"

"Me too…" She sighed out, rubbing his back as she rested against the stone wall, "Me too- AIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The wall she pressed against fell inwards toppling the duo over backwards through a sliding path, both screaming as they plummeted down. Arrows shot over their heads, fire shot out at one point, and Jamil was curled over as they duo barely missed the traps that were set off around them. As they hit the end they both flew off, Shirin tucking Jamil into her chest before they landed.

Shirin's vision darkened in the corners, hazy as she finally rolled to a stop.

"Shirin?" Jamil asked staring at her with a paling face, "Shirin! SHIRIN!"

* * *

" _Father?" A young Shirin called as she entered the office of her father, her eyes glancing at the desk to meet the dark carmine eyes, "I finished the tests…"_

" _Don't you know better than to walk in on the king?" A snooty woman asked, her green hair wrapped into an impossibly extravagant hair style, braids and coiled golden wire prominent throughout leading into the large funneled bun on her head. Stray fringe pieces set immaculately around her face, framing it like a portrait of beauty._

" _I…" Shirin paused, glancing at her feet and then her father who was studying her with a raised brow. She tilted her chin up, eyes defiant as she stared the pretty lady down, "My father, the king, requested my presence after my tutoring session to show him the results of my tests."_

" _King Ali Shar, has far more impor-" The woman began only to quiet as a hand was raised by the man, his lips curling into a faint smirk._

" _So? Are they as expected?" He asked, hand moving back to cradle his jaw._

" _Yes, Father." She toddled over, the papers in her hands neatly packaged as she sat them on his desk. She watched him finger through them, eyes tracing the marks and a few of her answers._

" _As expected, well done Shirin." He smiled gently at her, eyes sparking with pride, "As expected as my oldest child. Hm… Have you met the Lady Gelt? She's my newest intended, Zumurud Gelt. She'll be queen soon, I suppose."_

" _Greetings Lady Gelt," Shirin replied to the woman, offering a curtsy, her heliotrope eyes pinning the slightly gaping woman with a predator's gleam, "I am Princess Shirin Samar, pleasure to meet you."_

* * *

"Shirin?" A voice echoed in her head and she coughed out a gasp, her eyes flickering open to meet the relieved golden orbs of Jamil. A trembling hand moving to her aching head where her palm met a sticky substance against her face.

"I… Jamil…" She rasped as the boy helped her sit up.

"You protected me during the fall and the slide down, you're injured really bad Shirin, you're bleeding everywhere." Jamil worried, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm fine…" She grunted, barely stopping herself from shaking her head, "We have too keep moving."

"You need to rest!" Jamil protested, "You've got scratches everywhere and your arms are all scuffed up, your head is bleeding, and and… I thought you weren't going to wake up…"

"I'm awake…" She grunted, glancing at her sliced up arms, the sting of her legs letting her know that they weren't much better.

"For how long!?" Jamil snapped, "You shouldn't have protected me! You got really hurt! I can't do this on my own! I keep messing things up!"

"I'll always protect you," Shirin stated, her eyes lit like purple flames as she eyed Jamil who was cowed silent, "You're just a child, I'll always protect you!"

"I want to protect you too," Jamil whispered, his hands clenched, "You're just a dumb girl and you always pick fights with things bigger than you! I wanna be able to protect you too!"

The duo glared at each other, gold slanted against purple before a smile cracked open on Shirin's face and Jamil's lips quirked slightly. He shook his head at her, "Don't."

"Don't what?" Shirin teased him as her smile grew.

"That. Don't do that." He tried to keep his own lips from growing, trembling at the effort.

"I don't know what you mean?" Shirin sing-songed and Jamil huffed before the duo broke out into a large fit of laughter.

* * *

" _ **You've come far…"**_ The giant form of a seemingly blinded horse rasped out, his sightless eyes peering over them, it's giant maw barred as it didn't so much as speak but breathed out his words, " _ **Not many have reached me, who will stand before me?"**_

Jamil was trembling as he hid behind Shirin, his eyes wide in fear at the creature before them. He flinched at a gentle touch to his hands and glanced at Shirin who was staring at him with determination.

"But you're already hurt…" Jamil swallowed, scared to admit that he was relieved that Shirin was going to be the one standing before the thing. He hated that...that cowardice curling in his gut.

"Jamil…" Shirin smiled at him, "Let me do this, okay? We're so close to leaving… soon we can rest…"

His fingers loosened on her tunic as she stepped away and walked to stand before the horse creature, her head held high as she stood before him.

"I stand before you." She declared, feeling slightly silly.

" _ **Then the final trial will commence,"**_ The horse sighed, " _ **Are you a true king's candidate or another failure…"**_

"So we'll see," Shirin stated feeling silly.

 _What's a king's candidate? It sounds… familiar…_

" _ **Then prepare yourself, for the truth."**_ The creature raised its large hoofs and slammed them on the ground, " _ **I am the Djinn Gamigin, the truth seeker, I am a Clairvoyance master of the Life Magic type. Tell me your truth."**_

 _What?_

As the thought was finished she was suddenly engulfed with rukh, spiralling around her in flurry as purple tendrils touched her skin and then tugged. She wanted to scream as a faint image was ripped out of her skin. Soon she followed, her body crumpling like a marionette with its strings cut. She stared at her faint ghostly hands, glowing the same shimmer of the rukh a golden light.

" _ **Who are you, little soul?"**_

 _I'm…_

"I'm Shirin Samar… I'm the last of the Samarian royal family, I'm a fourteen year old girl and… I'm an ex-slave of the city of Sheeva." She found herself speaking, dazed almost.

" _ **What is your deepest desire?"**_

 _Yaqut…_

"I wish to find my friend… My best friend Yaqut of the Fanalis tribe." She could feel herself trembling but her image remained still.

" _ **If you could have my power or your friend by your side, which would you choose?"**_

"Yaqut. Always, there's no question." She stated clearly, no longer feeling dazed.

" _ **Between the boy's life and Yaqut's?"**_

"Jamil's life." She confirmed, her eyes steely, "Jamil is a child, if Yaqut got himself into a situation where he put himself and Jamil in danger, it will be Jamil's life I'd save."

" _ **If you were to become my king, where would your kingdom be?"**_

"Wherever my people are, where Jamil is… where Yaqut is. A kingdom is not a slab of land, it is the people that make a kingdom."

" _ **Clever child, brave child… that is my king. This trial is over, this dungeon is conquered. Do not disappoint me, King Shirin Samar."**_

 _I passed..?_

It was a head rush as she was released from the magic of the Djinn, her body gasping upright as she held her chest. She gazed at the horse who stood above them, his muscled body creaking in oddly disjointed ways before it compressed and flew into the treasure, an eight pointed star inscribing into a circlet that glowed. She rose to her feet and stumbled her way to the circlet. It was a beautiful piece of interconnecting swirls of silver, the star inscribed into the jewel piece that would hand down towards the bridge of her nose. Picking it up she placed it on her head and stumbled towards Jamil who caught her hip with his body.

"You… you were a princess?" Jamil asked quietly.

"I.. yes… The Kou empire destroyed my home…"She sighed, "I was the princess of Samaria."

"The land of jewels!" Squeaked out Jamil, his eyes widening.

"Is that what they called it? It was just Samaria to me… it was home." She smiled at Jamil before she hit the ground on her knees, "Maybe… it's time for that rest."

"Yeah." Jamil laughed out, "maybe it is princess."

"Don't." Shirin pouted, "I'm not a princess anymore."

"No.. You're a Queen." Jamil nodded his head, "You have a crown and everything."

"It's a circlet, not a crown."

"Well Gamigin called you a King."

"He was a blind Horse, probably didn't even care that I was a girl or know I was one."

"So you didn't deny the Queen part." Jamil grinned and Shirin couldn't help the laughter that flowed from her mouth.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So that is Chapter Five done and done. Gamigin is the fourth djinn and from the "Lesser Key of Solomon", similar to the other canonically named Djinn, Marquis Samigina as its said or Gamigin. Looking up Clairvoyance Magic, it's a sub-type with no clear main type that it's derived from. So I made it a Life magic sub-type for this story, seeing as it deals with the connection of memories and even reading into the past or future. Something that Life magic can do as well, with the memories thing. Hoped you liked it.**_


End file.
